Just some dumb bounce house
by magicalgirlmolly
Summary: Shion and Nezumi are regular teenagers and best friends but they didn't expect their first kiss to be at some lame little kids birthday party. AU One-shot.


Authors comments: Bought some of the newly translated no.6 manga today and went to a little kids birthday party and it gave me this idea for a fic. Enjoy!

It was simple, really.

Some cheesy boy in the neighborhood had invited Shion and his mom to go to their 8th birthday party. They were neighbors and all and it would be rude if they weren't invited. 'Providing grilled cheese sandwiches and ice cream, plus the cake and lots of activities to keep the kids entertained.' How dumb. Why would 14 year old Shion want to waste his precious studying time at some kids birthday party? His mom said it would be rude not to attend and before he could argue, she declared that he had to go. Shion didn't bother to debate. Like she would change her mind.

"Well it doesn't matter that much. If I can survive from the kids long enough, I can at least get a piece of cake." Shion muttered to himself as he walked down the street with the gift his mom bought for the kid. Speaking of his mother, she probably just expected him to go and entertain the kids and keep them busy most the time. Like he would.

He arrived at a orange-red house and he knocked on the door. A pretty women with brown hair, assuming to be the kids parent, answered.

"Hi... I'm here for the birthday party, I'm Karen's son." She replied with a smile and opened the door and Shion was invited inside. His first step inside filled with immediate regret of going.

The room was brightly coloured, almost too bright. Like some stupid set on Disney Channel. And it was a mess full of toys and half-eaten food. Made Shion feel sick to his stomach Some kids sat here and there and a pair of two came running and screaming down the hall, chasing one another. It was chaos.

"Sorry about the mess, you know how kids are." The women said loudly over the screams, making sure Shion could hear. "Go ahead and put the gift on the table. You're free to head into the backyard."

"Yeah, thanks..." Shion muttered. He was not going to have fun no matter how hard he tried. He threw the gift onto the table and headed out the back like the women suggested.

It was less of a mess with less kids outside, thank goodness, but the kids felt that if they were outside that there were no rules limiting their yelling and screaming toward one another. Looking another direction, he caught sight of some gigantic colourful bounce house, which seemed to be the gathering place of the screamers. Sighing, he went and grabbed a chair and sat by some guy reading a book.

"You're lucky you brought a book..." Shion said without looking at the guy, too focused on some girls playing with barbies in the dirt. "I would do anything to leave this stupid place."

The boy with the book glanced over at him. "Shion? Is that you?"

Shion turned his direction toward the guy. "Nezumi?"

"Hey, it is you!" Nezumi smiled and patted Shion, happy to see a familiar face. "What'cha doing at a place like this?" He closed the book and put it down on the table.

"Oh, my mom forced me to come here. We're neighbors with the kid. How 'bout you?"

"My sister is friends with the boy and my mother made me come to watch after her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Nezumi chuckled. "And hell, what are the odds. Glad to see you."

Shion smiled. Maybe this might just turn his day around? Seeing his best friend here of all places made him feel just a bit less lonely.

"Hey, want to go embarrass my sister?" Nezumi said with a smirk, looking at any way of entertainment. Shion smiled. Sounded way better than just sitting on some chairs for hours on end. He nodded and Nezumi sat up. "She should be out here somewhere..." Searching around, he finally stopped and pointed toward the bouncy house. "Over there."

Together they walked over to the portable trampoline and stood outside the gates of the tiny entrance. It seemed the birthday boy was in there as well as some other kids.

"Hey, sis! I need to ask you something." A little girl that slightly resembled Nezumi looked over toward us.

"What is it? Can't you see i'm busy!" She stuck her tongue out and some of the other girls laughed.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just curious to see why you would come to a boys birthday party. After all, aren't you all about cooties and such?" Nezumi made sure to say that loudly, probably to get the other kids attentions. It seemed to work The other kids stopped bouncing and started paying attention towards the conversation.

"Whaat? N-no, I came because um... my friends said that they were going so I only came here to talk with them! Yeah!" She said 'matter-of-factly.'

"Or..." Nezumi trailed off with a smirk. "Maybe it's because you like this boy?" You could hear the loud 'OOOO's' that those kindergartners always make from miles away.. Her face turned red, either from embarrassment or anger.

"UGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? I SERIOUSLY, HATE YOU SOMETIMES, YOU RUIN MY LIFE..."

"Umm, Nezumi, don't you think you took that a bit too far?" Shion whispered to him.

"Nah, she says that all the time. She never means it. She's just being over-dramatic. 7 year olds, I swear..."

Before Shion could reply, the lady that greeted him at the door came outside for a moment. "Attention everyone! One of the last guests just arrived so we'll be having cake in a moment, so please come inside and wash your hands."

You can't compare the speed of the kids that came rushing inside at that moment just from hearing the word 'cake' and 'in a moment.'

Shion was about to follow them when Nezumi grabbed his arm. "Take your shoes off."

"Nezumi...?" The brown-haired was confused.

"When's the last time you've had a bounce house to yourself? C'mon, before they come rushing back out here." Shion smiled. He saw now what Nezumi was trying to do. He took his shoes off and crawled into the tiny entrance of the bounce house, following behind the grey-eyed boy.

The moment he was able to stand up and keep his balance together, he started hopping and jumping around. When was the last time he did this? Surely a while, since kids his age shouldn't even be on these things.

"I'm glad you thought of this!" Shion said with a raised voice and a grin.

"Thanks! Hey, bet you can't do this?" Nezumi started bouncing higher and higher, until he touched the very top with his fingertips.

"Bet I can." Shion jumped just as Nezumi did and was able to touch the top as well.

"Hey, it's no fair we're almost the same height..." the blue-haired pouted, deciding to push Shion lightly to the side.

Shion took this as some challenge. Regaining his balance, he jumped over towards Nezumi and pushed him the opposite direction with a little more force than before. "Ah, so we're going to play this game, huh?" Nezumi laughed. Getting up, he jumped towards Shion with the most he could manage without hurting the boy. His shove would have made him the winner of their little game if Nezumi wouldn't have lost his balance and if he hadn't had been sent flying onto Shion. This time they both fell to the side with Nezumi on top of him.

"Heh, sorry about that." Nezumi had Shion trapped underneath him. The brown-eyed smirked and pushed Nezumi to the side and hopped onto him, having the tables turned with Nezumi at the bottom this time.

"Who thinks they're so cool now?" Shion said with his victory tone. Nezumi wasn't going to let their little game end like this. It was far from over. He pushed Shion off and a series of rolling around the bounce house trying to be the victor and atop the other began. Eventually, Nezumi had Shion locked down, having grabbed both his hands, keeping him held down.

Then Shion realized the position they were in.

Nezumi was on top of him and was keeping him held down and meanwhile their faces were only inches apart from the other. They were breathing heavily from their small competition. They sort of sat there a moment or so, just staring awkwardly at the other.

What could they possibly say to try to make things less awkward?

"Hey Nezumi..." Shion said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I think your hands are soft."

"...ah." A perfect thing to say to add to the awkwardness faced before them. They sat there once more, waiting for something to happen. The second coming of Christ would be nice right now.

"Hey Nezumi?" Shion called once more.

"What?"

"What would happen if... or how would you react if... oh, you know..."

"Know what?"

"Like, if we were... or you were too..."

"Shion, just spit it out. What do you want?"

Shion said the next thing as quietly as possible, hoping to somehow not be heard.. "...if you were to lean down and kiss me or something..."

"..." What was Nezumi supposed to say to THAT? Was his best friend really suggesting that they should kiss? Well actually, the thought didn't seem too bad... but it wouldn't be right! They were both guys, right? If anyone saw that... but, did Nezumi really mind?

"Well um, I guess we could find out." What was he even saying? Was he actually agreeing to this? He quickly glanced over to the entrance of the bounce house to assure that no one was outside. Looking back at Shion, he stared into those brown eyes for a few seconds before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He only stayed like that a second or two before pulling away.

So how long did it last? Two seconds at most. How long did it feel like it lasted? Forever. Did Shion kiss him back? He couldn't tell. It was both their first and it was far from perfect but even so, it was perfect for now.

Leaning back up, Nezumi stared into Shions eyes once more. Would it really be so bad if they did it again? After all, no one was here except them. It was just them and only them.

Before Nezumi could make the decision, Shions hands escaped Nezumu's and quickly reached for him, pulling him back down and clashing their lips together once more.

It lasted longer than the first and had more passion than before. Shion had began to mess with the back of Nezumis hair with his free hand and Nezumi had held his hand at his cheek in the process.

Nezumi, broke the kiss much to Shions disappointment, being breathless and needing air. They both did.

After catching his breath, Nezumi sat up and realized what he just did. He literally went from goofing around in a bounce house to making out with his best friend. "Well..."

"So, uh," Shion said, sitting up as well. "What do we do now."

"I... don't know, for once, but we can't just leave today like it never happened."

"I agree." Shion whispered while looking away, too embarrassed to even look him in the eyes. "I don't want to forget this like it never happened..."

...

"We should probably leave. The bounce house. They may be, um, looking for us, inside..."

"Yeah, okay." Shion didn't get up as soon as Nezumi did, so he lent out a hand to him. Shion grabbed it and got lifted up.

"Hey, Shion? You can let go of my hand now..." Nezumi said quietly. But neither of them wanted that. Neither of them were even looking each other in the eyes. They both looked at where their fingers were locked together.

"I don't want to go... I just want us to stay here in this moment." Shion whispered.

Nezumi silently agreed too. But then he smiled. Getting his other free hand, he lifted Shions chin up so they made eye contact. "Hey, if you want, we can do this again sometime. I don't want to forget it either so don't worry." Nezumi leaned in one last time and quickly pecked Shion on the lips. "This is our little secret, alright?"

Shion smiled and nodded. Letting go, they headed out of the bounce house together, knowing that from now on until forever, they won't be the same type of friends that they were before.


End file.
